


The Case of the Missing Hobnobs

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au. Leon and Gwaine are roommates. Gwaine is a thief.  Sorry, this is image-heavy. But hobnobs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Hobnobs

**Author's Note:**

> I had to destroy a packet of hobnobs for this!  
> Fills the trope bingo square 'epistolary'.
> 
> Created for the Summer Pornathon 2015 week 3 mini challenge. I feel it should probably fit in the Leon Knightley series somewhere as well, but sadly you can only post to one series.

 

 


End file.
